Gaining help
Gaining help A new friend? Indo sat on a roof of a house, "Where to start...I need to find Sasuke." Suddenly, Indo smelt smoke. He saw an ANBU standing behind him. His mask was off and he was smoking a large cigar. Indo recognized him as the man attacked him, Lesidion. Indo jumped back, "You!" Lesidion stood tall, "If I wanted to attack, you would already be dead." Indo then asked, "What do you want, then?" Lesidion replied, "Tsunade gave me a mission, and I intend to complete it", Lesidion gave him an angry look," but I still don't trust you." Indo gave a confused look, "A mission? Don't expect any help." Lesidion replied, "I wouldn't, but it isn't my call. It's her's." Indo was surprised, "What? I'm not working with you!" "As I said, It's not my call. Believe me, you're the last person on my list." Indo said nothing. Lesidion said, “The mission is to investigate the Sand Village and find out where the traitor who let the Akatsuki into the village, is.” Indo said, “Has anyone been ordered not to leave the village?” Lesidion replied, “Yes, but I think that the traitor can find a way around that.” Indo took out a scroll, “Well that’s problem.” Lesidion got angry, “What do you mean, ‘not a problem’, and what are you doing?” Indo unrolled his scroll. Lesidion saw writing on it, and Indo’s name in blood. Indo looked at the confused captain, “This is something I got on my journeys. This will make sure we know of anyone's departure." Indo did a couple handsigns and slammed his palm on the open scroll, "Summoning Jutsu!" Xutoy the Crow A crow flew up to an overhanging treebranch, "Sometimes I think you just bother me for the heck of it." Indo replied, "No...we've got work to do." Xutoy chuckled with excitement. He flew onto Lesidion's head, "So what's the gig?" Lesidion looked at it, "Is that...Sharingan?" Xutoy flew over onto Indo's arm, "Yup. Sharingan it is?" Lesidion put one hand on his head, "A crow with Sharingan...has the world gone mad?" Xutoy flew over and pecked at Lesidion, "Not just a crow!" Lesidion waved his hand at Xutoy, "Yeah, I got that." Xutoy flew back to Indo, "I'm helping the boss out. He is the almighty Slabia of Darkness in human bonds after all." Indo said, "Don't worry. He's a good ally and eligible for the job." Indo activated Sharingan and made the Tiger Hand Sign, "Shadow Style: Third Eye!" Xutoy's left Sharingan temporary became black and then faded back to it's regular color. Xutoy flew up, "Where to, boss?" Indo replied, "The Hidden Sand Village. They aren't letting anyone leave but If anyone does, alert me, ASAP." Xutoy flew off, "On it, Boss." Back to the Sand Village Lesidion and Indo walked across the long desert. Lesidion looked over at Indo, "I don't get it. If people didn't know you...they couldn't even decipher that you're the ancient bird of evil." Indo looked over, "You look as if you're showing simpathy. Hard, isn't it." Lesidion got to thinking, "When you attacked the village...you looked as if no one could've ever been as evil, ever." Indo replied, "Well. There's actually a reason it's called the Slabia of Darkness." Lesidion said, "I mean. If anyone has ever looked at your human bondage form...you're eyes...are filled with love...I don't believe it...but it's true." Indo looked over to him with a stern look, "Hard to believe? I have have trouble believing it myself." There was a long silence until Lesidion asked, "How did you live? I saw that Rock Lee kid put all of his chakra into that kunai and at the last second that Secoiya guy used his sealing jutsu on you, turning you back to your former self. That kunai cut straight through your heart!" Indo knew the answer, "Neji said that the intense chakra that was activated when I became the Slabia, was quickly trapped back to the inner chakra gates, located in the heart. Somehow it made my heart recover at an extremely accelerated rate. It was dumb luck." Lesidion replied, "I'll say...and one more thing...why did you revert back to your human form?" Indo answered, "Well, I don't know that." Lesidion looked dissapointed, "Oh." Another long moment began. Indo looked at Lesidion, "And you?" Lesidion closed his eyes, "Nothing. Just a father without a child, and a husband without a wife." Indo looked confused, "What?" "No, I don't want to talk about it." "But what do you mea-" Lesidion snapped "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Indo became quiet. Lesidion calmed down. 3 days later The Sand Village Indo and Lesidion walked up to the gates but were stopped by two guards. The guards recognized that it was Indo and let him past. Indo walked up to the Kazakage's mansion, "Here we are. We need to question Gaara of the Sand." Indo and Lesidion walked up the staircase. Three guards stopped him. Indo said, "We're here to see Lord Kazekage." The guard said, "Ok, Indo. Just as a security caution, I'm going to have to ask you for your weapons." Indo and Lesidion handed him their Shiriken bag and Kunai holder. Indo removed his katana. Lesidion looked at him, "That's not a standard ANBU Black Ops sword, isn't it?" Indo replied, "No. It belonged to a friend." Indo and Lesidion walked into the Kazekage's office to find Gaara at his desk writing on a piece of paper. He noticed Indo and got up, "Indo. Hello. Your things from your house was taken to the Leaf Village." Indo replied, "Yeah, I know. I'm on the investigation to find that traitor." Gaara walked over to him the balcony. Indo and Lesidion followed. Gaara said, "My men haven't discovered him yet. We need to find the Akatsuki before they try to kill someone else." Indo put his two hands together, "Ok, let's get started." Category:Fanon Story